A whole new world
by Tomo69
Summary: Layla is starting school again in a whole new world. Her first lesson is with Snape, how will it go?


Introduction  
  
Layla Thorn is 24 and has just started Hogwarts she is what's known as a rarity. This is a witch or wizard who has been missed. In Layla's case this was because she was brought up in muggle environment and at the time she should have joined Hogwarts she moved country. Moving back years later she was final discovered. She's had three visits to Hogwarts and seen fit to enter at second year level with the trio.  
  
Chapter 1 The Truth  
  
Layla waited outside the potions classroom along with her new fellow students. God what was she doing here looking along the line of students she was at least a head taller than them, and how many years separated them. She'd done all this, been to secondary school even been to college, alright it was in the muggle world but still what was she doing.  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"Sorry Hermione, miles away"  
  
"You'll be fine, Snape's a bit scary but he's still a good teacher" Hermione said softly.  
  
Hermione had been given the job of looking after the new student while she settled in, Layla hoped they would also become friends Hermione seemed a lot more mature than the other girls in there house.  
  
"Snape's fine, he was one of the teachers I met on my interviews" Layla replied As she spoke Snape swept up the corridor he's cloak billowing after him.  
  
"Come in, quietly" he shouted as he entered the classroom. Layla took a seat next to Hermione two rows form the front Hermione's, friends Harry and Ron sat on Hermione's left. As each student took there seats Hermione pointed them out to Layla.  
  
"That's Neville you met him early that's Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, Oh that's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy always followed by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle there all Slytherin"  
  
"Miss Granger, Did I not say quietly?" Snape bellowed from the front of the classroom  
  
Hermione startled by Snapes bellowing voice suddenly straightened up and focused on him  
  
"Y-Yes Professor, S-Sorry Sir" Shifting his glare to Layla he began.  
  
"Ah yes we have the rarity in this class" He spoke the words like she had some sort of disease.  
  
"Tell me Miss Thorn How do you make Draught of the living Death?"  
  
Before Layla even had a chance to respond Snape ploughed on to his next question. Unperturbed by this Layla simple answered over him.  
  
"When Should Flux-"  
  
"Asphodel in an infusion of wormwood"  
  
"weed be picked?"  
  
"At the full-"  
  
"What is"  
  
"moon"  
  
"the main ingredient in a Hair raising potion?"  
  
"Rat's Tails"  
  
Snape glared at Layla for what seemed like forever. She must remind herself later to thank Hermione for lending her that potions book. Thank god she'd had time to read it and take it all in; in fact she'd quite enjoyed it and was looking forward to this lesson among other reasons she was looking forward to this lesson.  
  
"Today's lesson we will be doing the theory of some very important potions, Polyjuice, Confusing Concoction, and Veritaserum potion, Can anyone tell me what these three potions do?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot straight in to the air  
  
"Any one other than Miss Granger"  
  
Layla felt Hermione deflate beside as she lowered her hand.  
  
"Mr Potter perhaps"  
  
Harry jumped ever slightly, he and Ron had been scribbling on a piece of parchment the whole time.  
  
"No Sir"  
  
"I see" Snape drawled "Copy the notes from the blackboard and then we will test two of these on yourselves"  
  
Behind Snape three large blackboards appeared each full with very small writing. Layla groaned see hadn't quite mastered the use of a quill and ink yet.  
  
"Anything wrong Miss Thorn" Obviously Snape had heard.  
  
"No Sir"  
  
"Mmm, Miss Thorn has just volunteered to test the first potion, now get on with your work" Snape spat.  
  
Layla had been looking forward to this lesson but she was now beginning to wonder why. On her visits to Hogwarts before, Snape had seemed firm but fair he also seemed the perfect gentleman, intelligent and not that bad looking. She found herself thinking about him more and more between her three visits prior to starting the year. But now she couldn't help think him a bully, but still quite good looking.  
  
"Right Quills down" Snape barked from his desk.  
  
Layla hadn't even finished the second board, she looked over at Hermione she was franticly finishing the third, she would have to borrow it of Hermione later.  
  
"Right we will now test a small portion of one of the potions on Miss Thorn"  
  
Layla suddenly thought what was the third potion she hadn't got to that board yet, before she could read the board each board disappeared as Snape swooped past towards her.  
  
"Open your mouth" Snape snarled  
  
Layla hesitated she trusted Snape not to poison her but she still was keen on having something foreign placed in her mouth.  
  
"Open your mouth" Snape pressed more firmly.  
  
Layla slowly opened her mouth Snape pipetted a small drop on her tongue. It tasted bitter, but she couldn't feel anything happen she didn't feel like she was changing into someone else or feel she was confused, god what was the other potion.  
  
"Right I have used Veritaserum potion on Miss Thorn, this will give you the opportunity to get to know Miss Thorn better without her telling lies. Ask her any question you like and she will have to tell you the truth" A slight curling of the lips could be seen playing on Snapes face.  
  
"Who will go first, Malfoy?" Malfoy grinned, Layla glanced at Hermione she looked very worried. Layla felt a sense of foreboding the things they could ask, personal things.  
  
"Are you pure blood?" Malfoy shot. Without the question even registering Layla answered  
  
"I don't know I never knew my really parents"  
  
Malfoy seemed disappointed with the response. Hermione put her hand up. Not Hermione, Layla thought that at least she'd give her a break.  
  
"Just ask the question Miss Granger"  
  
"What's your full name?"  
  
"Layla Ellen, I don't know my really surname but I took Thorn when I was adopted by them"  
  
Hermione grimaced slightly then proceeded  
  
"And where do you live outside term time"  
  
It appeared Hermione was trying to ask mundane questions. Layla tried not to answer to see if she could.  
  
"Midlands, Lincoln" She burst.  
  
"Enough from Miss Granger" Snape snapped He'd also cottoned on to what Hermione was doing. Hermione looked to Harry and Ron to carry on, they didn't seem to catch on. Lavender Brown's hand shot up  
  
"Just ask the question Miss Brown"  
  
"Yes Sir, How many boyfriends have you had?" She began to giggle with Parvatil Patil Layla didn't want to answer this was getting on to dangerous territory but she couldn't stop herself .  
  
"Seven"  
  
Layla glanced at Snape he was clearly enjoying this. Parvatil piped up.  
  
"How many have you been intimate with?"  
  
"That's enough" Snape's morality had returned Layla's head screamed No, she was not going to answer that, she bit her tongue to try and stop herself. But the question had been asked.  
  
"Three" she burst again. Layla glared at Parvatil. But she and Lavender was on a roll.  
  
"Who do you fancy?" Lavender squealed  
  
"I said that was enough" Snape shouted  
  
The one question she'd been dreading since this torture began she was not going to answer, she was not going to answer. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, her head was screaming and pounding the answer, but she was not going to reveal it to the class. She briefly opened her eyes the whole class was looking at her she felt fierce heat burning her cheeks. Snape was staring at her.  
  
"It appears the potion is beginning to wear off, look how the victim is beginning to regain her control" He was again enjoying this.  
  
Snape was now at here side he was describing to the class what Layla was going through how two halves of her brain were competing. Layla couldn't hear him her brain was screaming the answer and the other half shouting NO. Layla felt like she was there for an eternity fighting her brain. She was getting very tired and weak; she could still feel the class's eyes burning into her. She began to waver, her knees began to buckle, she felt a small trickle of blood escape from her lip, she'd bitten it that hard. Her body hit the cold stone of the dungeon floor Snape knelt beside checking her over. Her brain still screaming the answer, final she let in,  
  
"Snape" she breathed in a low whisper before she complete lost consciousness. 


End file.
